Return in Winter
by moonlover19
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara have come back to leaf. on probation what happens to Sasuke and his cold hearted host. the middle of winter and the girls have problems with the boys. SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy thought of this on the bus to school if you like review and I'll continue.**

Tsunade sat at her desk, being summoned back to her loathed office at one in the morning. Normally she would have sent the person who woke her up to the hospital in a dresser drawer but tonight was different. It was different because of the three people who stood before her. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Madara were standing there in all their terrible glory, and power. Now, being inexplicably tired, and not to mention lazy, Tsunade decided to postpone the men's sentences until tomorrow. She just couldn't think strait right now.

"Well seeing since you decided to stroll into my village at one in the morning, you will be spending the night with someone of my choice" said Tsunade glaring at them.

Shizune entered the room yawning. Glaring at the men "Tsunade-sama they're h-h-here" she said through another yawn.

The door opened and entered four people. They all wore baggy sweat shirts, baggy pajama pants, hoods up, and ANBU masks.

"This better be pretty fucking important" muttered one of them.

"Men meet my top four ANBUs; they are four of my five ANBU captains, and the most powerful shinobi in this village."

The three Uchihas couldn't figure out weather the ANBUs were men or women. One wore baggy silk purple pajama pants, a snake mask and a black sweat shirt. They assumed that one was a woman. Next was one with baggy brown sweat pants, a hawk mask and a black sweat shirt. They couldn't figure the gender of that one out. Next was another one with baggy flannel plaid sweats, a wolf mask and a black sweat shirt. They couldn't figure that one out either. And last was one with baggy blue pants, a leopard mask and a black sweat shirt that they thought they saw a hint of a chest under. They guess a girl for that one too.

"What the hell do you want at one in the fucking morning" said the first ANBU, with the purple pants. She had on the snake mask.

"Seriously it's bad enough we have ten hour shifts on top of training, but calling us in now, that's just cruelty" said the Leopard masked one.

"You'll be staying with wolf" Tsunade said pointing to the ANBU with the flannel plaid pants and ignoring the others complaints.

"I'll give you your verdict tomorrow, now leave. Oh and don't try anything your host wont go easy on you if you do" Tsunade said waving her hand for them to leave.

Fallowing the ANBU captain home the three Uchihas examined the changes in their old village. Finally arriving at a small two floor house they stopped. Entering they saw a small cozy house, but didn't have long to explore because the ANBU was already motioning for them to fallow upstairs. Apparently not in the mood to speak, the ANBU pointed to Madara first and then Itachi and then to a room, indicating they would stay there. Then turning to Sasuke it pointed to him and then to a small living space with a couch. Turning to another door it went in and closed the door behind it. Turning to look at his fellow Uchihas Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Man or woman?" he asked.

"Man, 'cause two others were women so it be a nice balance" said Madara.

"Looks like we're rooming and you have the couch bro" Itachi said to Sasuke.

"See you in the morning" Sasuke said turning and walking toward the couch witch had been supplied already with blankets.

-------

------------------

----------

------------------

----------

-------------------

----------

---------------------

-----------

----------------------

-----------

----------------------

----------

----------------------

The sun hit Sasuke full on the face. Glowering he threw a pillow over his face to block it out. Easley he slipped back into sleep, but this time his dreams were restless. He dreamt of a pink haired woman, who had green eyes. She stared coldly at him. A stair that was full of hate and malice. He felt his heart twinge with pain and guilt for hurting this familiar yet different woman. Then his dream switched to the twelve year old Sakura he remembered. She smiled at him in his dream and he felt his heart flutter with happiness and love. He felt like a fool and ass for leaving her alone, but he was perusing a goal that he had since he was little. Only recently had he discovered that it wasn't Itachi who killed his clan but Orochimaru who had done it in an impersonation jutsu of Itachi. Sasuke had forgiven his brother, who had joined the Akatsuki to train under Madara and help Madara bring down the hidden villages worst traitors. Waking up to Itachi shaking his shoulder Sasuke sat up.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Come on if you want to eat before we meet the Hokage you should get up."

Fallowing Itachi down stairs they came to the kitchen to find Madara looking confused.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Is this ANBU guy married?" Madara asked bemused.

"We don't know, why" Sasuke said.

"Because there's fresh coffee and pancakes here, and I didn't think this guy would be the cooking type."

On the counter were three steaming mugs of coffee and behind each was a plate for warm pancakes with hot serape on them. The three Uchihas sat at the counter and dug in conscious by the watching regular ANBU outside the house. At nine seventeen there was a knock on the door. Sasuke answered the door. A tall male ANBU stood in the door way.

"It's time" said the ANBU.

The three Uchihas left the house and were escorted by nine ANBU to the Hokoge's office.

"Well, look what we have here" said one of the elders.

The meeting and trial dragged on for hours. Finally the three Uchihas found themselves alone with the Hokage in her office.

"Well Uchihas you have eliminated Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki organization, other than yourselves. You Itachi have proven that you didn't murder your clan. So Uchiha Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke have been granted citizenship in Konoha, you have been put on probation for six months. You shall be placed with different Jonin. Sasuke you will be placed with Naruto, Itachi with Kakashi and Madara with Neji. Now go outside and you'll find your hosts. Good day men" Tsunade said in her most powerful and authority filled voice.

Turning to leave the Uchihas were slightly surprised by their lack of punishment. Upon exiting the office Sasuke was attacked by a blond clad in black and orange.

"TEME" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe get off" Sasuke said annoyed but couldn't help the small smile at his best friend.

"Itachi" said Kakashi walking up to him and grasping his hand.

Neji just nodded to the Uchihas and turned to leave.

"We're going to the Ramen shop to celebrate your innocence. Most of the rookie nine and Gai's team will be there" Naruto grinned.

They were already walking down the street towards the shop, Naruto and Sasuke in the lead. Itachi and Kakashi were fallowing behind talking about their ANBU days. And last were Madara and Neji walking in complete silence.

"Wait Naruto what do you mean most of the rookie nine?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Kakashi spoke this time from behind them "we haven't seen Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, or Ino since you guys were sixteen." Kakashi's voice was grave.

"Five years and the only time we see them is a fast glimpse in the hospital hallways" Neji said in a monotone voice that had a under current of depression to it.

"The only one to really see them was Shino; he came back from a solo mission, and was almost dead. The girls were the ones in the hospital who saved him" said Naruto just as seriously "and that was four years ago."

At this time they had come upon the shop which was full of people. Sasuke was swarmed by his old friends. They all shook hands with Itachi and Madara, and congratulated Sasuke slightly more warmly. But that's was normal. Asuma congratulated Sasuke fir Kurenai to, who he informed Sasuke was feeling too ill, being pregnant, to come today. Sasuke didn't mind and was wonder how long the two had been married, who four ANBU came into the shop. The three Uchihas immediately recognized them. Snake, Wolf, Leopard, and Hawk sat at the last open table for four. Kakashi, Neji, Gai, and Asuma all nodded to them in respect.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Konoha's top four ANBU captains and some of the deadliest shinobi to ever live" answered Neji.

"They have no mercy. Their hearts are made of ice. It's thought that something happened to them in the past to make them this way" said Asuma.

They had all eaten and were departing going their separate ways when an ANBU approached them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the elders have decided that like your family members you are to be staying with an ANBU. You will be living with ANBU captain Wolf. Also the rookie nine and Gai's old team are to report to the Hokage immediately." With that the ANBU disappeared.

"Tough luck Sasuke" said Neji as the men all headed off to the Hokage.

"Well boys I've decided that since your all back in the village you should have a little reuniting with the girls."

The door open and in came in the top four ANBU.

"ANBU you may take off your masks" Tsunade said.

Slowly the four ANBU began to remove their hoods and masks.

**Hehe please review it gives me moral support. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Sry it took so long. Lots of work to do. **

Clouds of hair were let loose as the ANBU's hoods were taken off. Finally when they were all unmasked and the hoods were dispersed before the men stood four women all of twenty-two. The women were all familiar but strange. First was snake, she had pail skin, bright cold blue eyes, and hair like spun gold in a ponytail to the middle of her back. Next was Hawk. She had tan skin, deep chocolate eyes that had a hint of gold, and hair several shades of brown it was in a braid past her waist. Then was Wolf, she had porcelain skin, emerald green eyes full of contempt, and long waist length pink hair. Last was Leopard, she had pail skin, pearl colored eyes full of determination, and waist length pigtail colored a deep violate. They all stared at the men nonchalantly, almost bored.

"Ladies you all remember you team mates" smiled Tsunade.

"Yeah and" asked Tenten.

"Well I thought you should just be you know reintroduced."

"Yeah I have work I need to finish so…"said Sakura turning towards the door, the three other girls fallowing her.

"Actually ladies I need you to do several physicals for me" said Tsunade with a look of evil pleaser on her face.

"For who" asked Hinata suspicious.

"Well I want Sakura as head of the hospital to inspect Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara, and Hinata you need to inspect Naruto, Tenten Neji, and Ino Shikamaru."

"HELL FUCKING NO!!!!!!!!" all four women shrieked.

"As the three heads of departments of the hospital and the head of the hospital it is your responsibility" sneered Tsunade.

"Fine," said Sakura through gritted teeth.

Sakura motioned for the indicated men to fallow them down the hall and surprisingly straight to the hospital corridor. The women all walked in a line shoulder to shoulder whispering to each other. Kakashi was accompanying Itachi as to try and not spend too much time with Tsunade.

"They were on a team right?" asked Itachi to Kakashi.

"Yeah, my team."

"I think Tsunade-sama is playing matchmaker with her top four ANBU" snickered Itachi.

"Yeah, I think so too. I pity your brother for it too."

"Why?"

"Well when they were young Sakura had a crush on him but Sasuke rejected her over and over, and it was she who tried to stop him the night he left, and he left her on a bench knocked out. Boy was she pissed" said Kakashi.

"He left her?" asked Itachi incredulously as he examined the pink haired goddess.

"Yup."

"He rejected her?"

"Yup."

"My brother's an idiot."

"Yeah he is."

"Wait did I just hear what I think I heard?" asked Madara suddenly beside Itachi.

"What do you think you heard?" asked Kakashi.

"That Sasuke rejected and abandoned the pink one" said Madara shocked.

"You heard right" said Kakashi.

"Ok we need to have a little family talk with him" said Madara to Itachi who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they alls stopped in front of four identical doors.

"Ok you three go with them" Sakura said to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru "and you come with me." Sakura took Madara by the arm and dragged him into the first door. The rest of them men sat silently out side in slight awe of their female team mates.

Twenty minuets later Madara was pushed out the door by Sakura who called Itachi's name next. Looking nervously at Madara who had sat slightly shaken next to Kakashi Itachi entered the room.

When the door closed Kakashi and Sasuke turned to Madara "how was it?"

"Well she was very nice but there was a lot of poking."

"She was nice to you" said Sasuke amazed.

"Yeah she was very polite and really nice."

Kakashi and Sasuke gawped at him. Ten minuets later Itachi came out with Sakura.

"Now you aren't allowed to train until we fix this problem understand. You are absolutely forbidden to use it at all until its better. Did you hear that Kakashi NO TRAINIG" Sakura said to Itachi and Kakashi.

"Sasuke now" she said annoyed from having so many patients.

Sasuke stood up and walked past Itachi who gave him an encouraging smile. Itachi sat in Sasuke's seat and turned to Kakashi and Madara.

"Well according to her my eye sight is among the worst she's seen, but is fixable and she's gonna get permission from Tsunade-sama to do it this week."

"Well that's great" said Kakashi to his old friend and Madara grinned at Itachi.

In side Sakura's examining room said Sasuke nude from the waist up. Sakura stood behind him examining his curse mark.

"Has it caused any pain?"

"No"

"Any unnecessary activity in it?"

"No"

"Hmm"

Sasuke jumped as he felt the unexpected cool metal of her stethoscope on hi back.

"Take deep breaths"

Sasuke obeyed and she moved in front of him placing the stethoscope on his chest. She asked him several more questions about any broken bones or injuries. Then she after writing several notes down her back to him, she turned to him.

"Ok I need to examine you eyes in both states" Sasuke just nodded in response and she walked strait up to his face. She shone a light in to both his eyes in their normal states and then asked him to activate his blood line. (right now I'm too lazy to try and spell it but once I get enough energy I'll do it)

Sasuke obliged and was surprised that Sakura didn't shy away or flinch. She just continued her examination boldly. As she did all her check up Sasuke was engulfed in the sweat smell of her skin. He felt light headed and then the intoxication was gone.

"Alright you're good" she said bored.

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled his shirt on. He fallowed her out of the room to find everyone waiting.

"Hey Sakura are you brining your reports strait to Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Can you bring ours too?"

"Sure, let's go Uchiha."

Sakura took the other girls reports and turned down the hall. Sasuke walked swiftly to catch up to her. She walked quickly and had an air around her that proved she would take shit from no one. Sasuke if it wasn't for his being a proud Uchiha and his impeccable training would have recoiled. Sasuke examined her carefully out of the corner of his eye she had changed so much. She was no longer the undeveloped flat chest little thirteen year old. She had filled out now very much to Sasuke's liking. She was now the image of an unbreakable hour glass that would beat the shit out of you if she didn't have self control. Sakura came to an abrupt halt and knocked on the door in front of her, which Sasuke was shocked to identify as the Hokoge's.

"Come in"

Walking briskly in Sakura tossed the physical reports on the Tsunade's desk.

"The reports" Sakura said shortly.

"Oh, oh good good" said Tsunade pleased.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to leave when Tsunade said "Sakura if he gets sick or has back problems you'll be treating him and will have double clinic duty."

Sakura growled in annoyance and stalked out of the room fallowed by Sasuke. She replaced her mask and hood before the set off into the sinking sun glow. They walked for some time but down different streets then Sasuke remembered.

"Where are we going?" asked Sasuke fed up with being kept in the dark.

"My house"

"but-"

"Last night you were at my parents, they're out of town"

"Aa"

Then the silence ensued. They arrived shortly at a small cozy looking house. There was an old woman out in the front garden who smiled at the sight of Sasuke and the masked Sakura.

"Ah, dear Sakura who are we brining home tonight?"

"A traitor on probation"

"Oh, well how long will you be hosting him?"

"I'm afraid to say I don't know"

"Well if you ever need me to watch him"

"Thank you you're very kind"

The old lady turned and entered the garden apartment while Sakura proceeded up stairs to the top and third floor. Sakura unlocked the door and lead Sasuke into a very cozy and small apartment. He saw off to the side a kitchen and small dining area. The living room, where he currently stood was well situated and welcoming. He noticed there were two closed doors, one her room the other a bathroom. Where was he going to sleep? He sure as hell wasn't sleeping on the couch again. Sakura had left to the kitchen. Sasuke pulled his winter coat off and placed it in the same closet she had put hers in. Sasuke sat in the couch and turned on the TV, he flicked around until he found an action movie. He had sat their for forty five minuets barley paying attention to the movie when an oddly pleasing smell engulfed his nose. He stood up just as Sakura came in.

"Dinner" was all she said.

Fallowing her to the table he found a feat. Well it wasn't really feast but it was a lot of food, and it tasted better then anything he had had in a really long time. (Neither him, Itachi or Madara could cook well) The dinner was quiet. Sakura read what Sasuke assumed was a mission report from other ANBU's. As he watched her he felt guilt for something he didn't know. He absolutely adored and lover her he new that, but this Sakura was not the constant cheerful happy, go luck, Sakura he new. This Sakura was deadly, cold, and aloof, like the winter weather out side. He felt like it was his fault she wasn't happy. While he sat brooding Sakura cleared and washed the dishes.

"Are you sit there all night or are you going to sleep?"

Sasuke's head shot up to find Sakura Standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"hn"

"Unfortunately I've been informed that you must sleep in a real bed due to the fact that you've been camping for the past couple of months, and seeing since I'm not sleeping on the couch in my own home, we are sharing my bed."

Sakura turned obviously very annoyed. Sasuke sat there in shock. Sleep in the same bed, wow; he was probably going to be murdered. Their nightly routine for bed was very fast and it was only 11:37 when they finished. Laying in bed determinably on the edge farthest for what de designated was her spot Sasuke stared at the door listening to the water running in the bathroom. Suddenly the water was cut off and Sakura entered her room. She wore a low v-neck tank top and a pair of long pants covered in pink cherries. Glowering at him she lay next to him. Without a word the light went out and their first night in the same bed started.

-----------------------

------------

--------------------------

----------------

------------------------

-------------------

---------------------------

---------------

-------------------------

----------------

--------------------------

-------------------

--------------------------

Sakura woke up to the sun on her face. She snuggled into the warmth next to her enclosing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. Suddenly the warmth moved. Eyes snapping open Sakura jerked around to find her self trapped in the iron cage of Sasuke's arms. Shrieking she shot up flying off the bed and waking a disgruntled Sasuke.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

Sakura just sat on the floor gagging.

"ewwww now I need to take a shower."

Sakura hurried out of her room; while Sasuke sat there confused. Giving up he just layback down and fell asleep again. Sakura stood in the shower letting the hot water drip down her body. She shivered despite the scolding temperature of the shower. Why had that embrace felt so right? Was he not that bad? Was he the right guy? Of course he wasn't he left her on a park bench. That was many years ago? Well people don't change. You changed. No I was always like this it just hadn't been brought out. Maybe his real personality hasn't been brought out. Yes it has, he's a power hungry back stabber. I can't go back to being weak. You weren't. Yes I was I couldn't protect the people I loved. How could you, you were you now you're wise and strong. You can do anything. Stop I'm not going back. Ending her inner turmoil Sakura forcefully shut the water off. Drying her self off she dressed in a pair of pinstriped pants and a low cut v-neck red wrap sweater. She quickly made breakfast as Sasuke took his own shower. Finally read, the house clean and Sasuke ready they duo set off to the hospital.

**OOOO next time its work day. What will Sasuke do to piss off Sakura???? OOOO**

**o.O review plz it helps give support and motivation. Trust me if you don't the next one won't be out for a long time. **


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sooo sorry that it took so long for this to come out my computer crashed and my parents took along time to get me a new laptop so here it is the new chapter.

3

Sasuke sat in Sakura's office in her chair, with nothing to do. If this is what his life would be like for the rest of his probation he might just commit suicide. Sakura was currently examining an ANBU who had come back battered and bloodied from a mission. Sasuke examined the office around him for the umpteenth time. There were no picture to Sasuke's surprise. Sakura always struck him as the type of person who would have many pictures around her. The walls were white wash and there was a full wall of windows with a view of the Hokage Mountain. There was a leather couch against the wall next to the door. The carpet was navy blue and there was a beautiful oak desk in front of Sasuke. although he could barley see the top due to all the papers piled on it. Sasuke was lounging like a king in Sakura's leather arm chair that was quit comfortable. Finally unable to bear the quit and loneliness (yes Sasuke was actually lonely, he was too used to human company) Sasuke started to shuffle through the papers. Suddenly his hand hit something hard, that was not paper. Picking it up Sasuke found a single picture frame. The picture frame was gold, very old and beautiful. The contence of the picture was Sakura and a young man laughing with their arms wrapped around each other. Sasuke's heart wrenched with agony at seeing Sakura happy with another man. The door burst open, and if Sasuke has been a less reclusive man he would have jumped. Sakura stood in the door. Her eyes surveyed her office and ended on Sasuke. The cold emerald gems traveled down Sasuke's body and landed on the picture frame. Stone cold livid anger met Sasuke's eyes.

In a flash she was before him and was wrenching the picture frame out of his hand.

"Never ever go through my things again do you understand" her voice was deathly and would have given any remotely faint hearted man nightmares for weeks.

Sasuke just nodded nonchalantly and got up.

"I'm going for a walk" said Sasuke and Sakura just nodded stiffly.

Closing the door Sasuke left and turned down the hospital corridor. Sasuke walked around the Hospital and watched everything as if watching a movie. He saw Ino and Hinata laughing waling by him, they merely nodded in acknowledgment. He also saw Neji talking to Tenten. Neji looked pleadingly at Tenten and she looked back at him with an expression of softness and tenderness. A look that Sasuke wished Sakura would look at him with. Walking quickly by he left the two reunited teammate and he guessed lost lovers. If the ice cold Neji had managed to snare the heart of Tenten how come Sasuke couldn't manage to gain Sakura's trust. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly ran into Kakashi, Itachi, Madara, and Genma.

"Yo Sasuke" said Kakashi along with the rest of the men.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"Got board" Sasuke mumbled.

"Why so down" asked Madara.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and Genma inquiringly "has Sakura ever had a boyfriend?"

Kakashi shrugged "she disappeared from my life when she turned fourteen."

"No, she hasn't, I guess you found the picture in her office," said Genma looking grave "oh yes don't look so surprised Sasuke I am quite close to my little cousin you know."

Sasuke nearly choked on nothing "you're her cousin."

"Oh, yes her mother is my mothers sister. We are quite close for our age difference. I guess you could say that I became her big brother when she turned fifteen." By this time Genma had all the man in the hall hanging on his every word.

(AN: they aren't really related I just want them to be)

"Why when she was fifteen?" asked Kakashi.

"When she was fifteen her brother was murdered. The photo was taken a month before she received his head in a box. A week later her younger sister was killed on a mission that was supposed to be dangerous. In slightly over a week Sakura became an only child lost in a world of misery. Sakura adored her siblings they were the only people in her life who ever acknowledged her. She was the middle child so she was the least important. Her father only ever cared about her older brother because he was going to become the next Haruno clan leader. Sakura's mother paid attention to her younger sister Yuri because she had more promise to become a proper lady. Yuri was less headstrong and didn't have as wild a spirt as Sakura did, much to her mothers disappointment, for Sakura would have made one of the world finest Ladies. She is beautiful, kind, genteel, and would be a truly perfect wife. Sadly at a young age she showed a reluctance to become a show dog. Yuri was more obedient. Sakura was barely acknowledged by her parents and the only people who gave her love were her sister and brother. Then you repeatedly verbally abused her that she nearly gave up on life. Then you left, no one knows what happened that night but less then two years later when she was finally pulling her life back together your people burned it up again. Yes, Sasuke the people you trained with killed her family. She came to me and I became her unofficial big brother. So if anyone wants to get to Sakura in any way you have to go not only through her ANBU friends and fellow ninja friends, but me too, and her parents have become quite the over protective parents. Well, I can't blame them she is the only child they have left and will become then next Lord of the great Haruno clan" Genma ended with a sigh.

"Dam" whispered Madara.

"GENMA!" a female voice shrieked from behind Sasuke.

They all look to see Sakura racing up to them and then jump into Genma's waiting arms. They were laughing. She then turned to the others, all traces of anger at Sasuke were gone.

"What are you doing here?" she said addressing Kakashi, Itachi, and Madara.

"Why we can't visit one of our favorite medics" said Kakashi indigently.

"We were training and were need to be healed" said Itachi smirking at the frown Kakashi gave him. Sakura to their surprise laughed and just led them back to her office. She was in the middle of finishing healing Madara when Tsunade came in.

"Oh, you all here, my, well Sakura you will are off now but you are on call. "

"Why my shift ends at six?"

"You are watching the Uchiha and you won't be needed unless a troop of nin come in in seriously bad conditions."

Sakura just nodded and finished healing Madara and then shrugged of her white lab coat and pulled on her winter outer wear. Sasuke fallowed her example. They said good bye to their friends and Sakura kissed Genma on the cheek. Sasuke's mood darkened ten fowled. Kakashi and his brother looked at him pityingly.

Back at Sakura's apartment Sasuke sulked on the couch. Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner humming happily. Dinner was quite and uneventful. Sasuke showered while Sakura got ready for bed. She was already in bed covers pulled around her midriff and was reading. Sasuke crawled into the bed also and Sakura closed her book and shut the light off. Sakura minuets later was fast asleep breathing deeply. Sasuke just lay on his back depressed about his new found discovery about Sakura's life. Turning to her to find her back to him. Sasuke scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her like he had done the night before. If only I could do this when she was awake and he would get a response back. He wished he would get the look Tenten had given Neji that day.

"If only" whispered Sasuke to no one.

3

Please review it really helps me. I also would appreciate some ideas for the story.

Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry it took so long. school's a bitch any-who on with the story.

xoxoxoxo

Sakura was tired. It was as simple as that, But she hardly ever got tired. The morning had gone better than the previous ones - there hadn't been any hidden tears or shouts of shock-but there had been several uncomfortable pauses. Right now Sakura was in her office being watched like a hawk from the Uchiha boy. Sitting at her desk she reread the same paper twice.

Why was he making her so uncomfortable she didn't care about him. Did she? No, she told herself strongly. He abandoned you and doesn't care about anyone. He is a traitor. A small voice piped up in the back of her head, why did he come back, though? Was it for you? He sure watches us like he wants something. What would he want from us we are to him "weak". I don't know I'm not him, but you should ask him.

Sighing she looked up to meet Sasuke's dark eyes. There was a soft glimmer there that she had noticed every time he looked at her, and it was bothering her that she didn't know the hell it was. Sasuke sat on her black couch staring at her fidgeting because he wanted to get up and do something, but knew if he bothered her she would give him hell. The phone rang high and shrill compared to the silence that had settled over the two. Sakura answered and hummed answered into the mouth piece. Hanging up she turned to him a smirk on her face.

"Naruto is going to come by and take you to train so I can be off duty for a while."

Sasuke hated the way she spoke as if he was a little boy who had been bad and was being watched by people his own age. Well, now that he thought about it wasn't that what he had been but he had been bad for longer than just a boy. Before he could continue his in-depth thoughts on this the door burst open. Naruto appeared grinning at both his former team mates.

"Teme we are training with the others today also"

"Hn"

"God do you say anything that is more than two syllables?"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

TE-me"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Do-"

"LEAVE!!" hollered Sakura tired of the incessant bickering.

Both boys got out of there as fast as they could as not to meet with any more of Sakura's wrath. Sakura picked the document up again and started signing in all the indicated places. God she hated paper work but who else was going to do it if she didn't. Once she had finished all the documents she could take she picked up her bag and left for a lunch with the girls.

The cafe was small and cozy. The girls were nestled in a corner all sipping tea. And reading over the menu.

"What are you getting?" Tenten asked.

"The usual" said Hinata

"Same" said Ino.

"The Soup" said Sakura closing her menu.

Tenten nodded and closed hers too.

Suddenly the waiter appeared.

"Ready ladies?"

"Yes, I'm having the soup" said Sakura.

Sakura looked back down at her hands as her friends said their orders. Looking up she saw all her friends starring at her.

"What?"

"How are you?" asked a worried Ino.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb" said Hinata chidingly.

"How are you fairing?" asked Tenten.

"Well, in all honesty I don't know. I mean we don't really do anything and try to interact as little as possible but I can't help but feel more" said Sakura defeated.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Well, I always find him looking at me and there is this weird look in his eyes" said Sakura leaving out the part about the waking up together, and the flutters her heart did when she meet his eyes with her own.

"Any way I think someone has some explaining to do aye Tenten" Sakura said changing the subject and nudging her friend in the side.

"N-no" stuttered Tenten shyly.

They all laughed.

"No seriously what is going on with you?" said Ino sobering, her eyes held the glint they did when she got really good juice gossip.

"Well, we are kinda going out" said Tenten blushing.

"What do you mean kinda" hollered Hinata "I saw Neji sneaking in last nigh at oh I don't know ONE IN THE MORNING" though this was said quieter Hinata was still strongly.

Tenten blushed profusely at this and muttered "We kinda just picked up where we left off."

"Oh, and where is that?" asked Sakura with raised eyebrows.

"Somewhere" grinned Tenten.

"So is he a good kisser?" asked Ino.

"Yes, he is and he is very sweet and genteel and Oh his is simply fabulous," sighed Tenten with a dreamy look on her face.

"Tenten I think you have a very serious illness called Love, and I am sorry to say you can't be helped," said Sakura playfully.

"Even if I could be helped I wouldn't want to be" smiled Tenten.

"But I don't think I'm the only one falling pray to this illness, now am I Hinata" said Tenten smirking evilly.

"No" grinned Hinata.

"What" hooted Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto asked me out" Hinata beamed.

"Holy shit he actually figured it out" said Sakura in shock.

"Well, actually he has had a crush on me since he was fifteen but wasn't brave enough to ask me out." Hinata's smile widened.

By this time their food had come and they had started to eat. Their conversation continued and switched to gossip around the hospital.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

During the girls lunch date the boys were all training. Sasuke and Naruto were sparing together.

"Hey Shika how are the plans to ask Ino out going?" asked Lee.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

"What do you mean 'troublesome" I managed to ask Hinata out" said Naruto dogging a kuni sent by Sasuke.

"Well, she seems to never have free time or time to talk to anyone" said Shikamaru sighing.

"Just go meet her at work and tell her you have something important to ask her" said Neji.

"Ok but will she say yes?"

"Probably I mean you've know each other for a long time and why would she not" said Lee.

"Just be persistent and it will work" said Neji.

"You should know Neji" muttered Naruto.

"What did you say?" asked Neji.

"Nothing" said Naruto defensively.

"I'm going home" growled Neji. He was looking forward to seeing Tenten tonight. She always new how to calm him down and make him happy.

Naruto agreed with Neji in going home and took Sasuke To Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door when they arrived. She had dinner ready. Saying goodbye to Naruto the duo sat down at her table. Sakura's cooking was heaven to Sasuke, but not as heavenly as her. Sasuke had officially realized he was head over heels about Sakura. He had been living with her for eight and a half weeks now and he was ready to act on his feelings. All the other guys seemed to have or be getting girlfriends and he was ready for Sakura. But he wondered was she ready and if she wasn't what would she do. He didn't want to risk the temporary truce they had come to but he wanted to say he was sorry, truly.

Dinner passed by quickly to Sasuke's clouded mind. Sakura was already in the shower when he came out of his pensive daze. Getting some sweats on Sasuke sat on the couch and began to read. He could hear Sakura humming to herself in the shower. When he heard the bathroom door open he looked up. Sakura stood their in her tank top and baggy flannel pajama pants. Her wet hair was up in a bun. Looking at the topless Uchiha took her breath away. Shyly she looked away. She remembered the look Tenten wore when she spoke about Neji and couldn't help but realize that what she felt for Sasuke was what Tenten felt for Neji. Sakura vowed though that she would not fall for him, so she had readjusted her vow to not give into him, but only be friends.

"Sakura" Sasuke's deep voice sent chills down her back.

"Sasuke"

"We need to talk."

"O.K" Sakura said sitting down next to him.

"Sakura I'm-" Beep Beep.

Sakura jumped as her pager went off. Picking it up off her table she looked at the number.

"The Hokage want's us" she said.

"Sorry can we finnish this later" Sakura said turning to Sasuke, an apologetic smile on her face. He just nodded.

xoxoxoxo

thanx for reading I really need you guys to review it helps more than you know.


	5. Chapter 5

**thanx for reading I really need you guys to review it helps more than you know.**

"Sakura!" Tsunade nearly screamed.

Sakura in turn wiped around to find herself face to face with the Hokage. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was still in the wet bun she had put it in after her shower. Sasuke stood beside her silently.

"Sakura you are going on a mission tonight. you can leave when you are ready." Tsunade said darkly as she handed Sakura a folder that had all the information she needed. Sakura opened her mouth to ask where Sasuke would stay but Tsunade beat her to it.

"Sasuke go back with Sakura collect you things and you will be staying with Naruto for the rest of your probation."

With that the duo left the Hokage tower. The entire painfully silent walk home Sakura read her mission briefing. Sasuke watch her and silently on the inside willed her not to go. He didn't want to move in with Naruto. At the house Sakura packed a small bag that Sasuke noticed held few weapons, some medical supplies, and a few disturbing looking pieces' of clothing. What the hell was her mission he wondered. Sakura disappeared into the bathroom for fifteen minutes. She came out in a long black rob with it's hood up. On her face she wore her ANBU mask. Swiftly the two left. They ended up in-front of Naruto's apartment in no time. Sakura turned to him when they made it to Naruto's door.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

He turned to her face emotionless as usual.

"Forget it, move on" her soft voice pleaded.

"Hn"

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. If she hadn't been wearing her mask Sasuke would have seen the slightest hint of regret, sadness and love on her face before she left. Sasuke nocked on Naruto's door. A sleepy and grouchy looking Naruto opened the door.

"What do y-y-you want teme?" he said through a yawn.

"I'm staying with you now." Sasuke said blatantly.

"O.K, you can have the couch."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

The next few days for Sasuke were tolerable. He made it through Naruto's incessant talking by telling himself that it was only a matter of days before he would see Sakura again and ask her what she had meant when she said _"Forget it, move on."_ Every night as Sasuke lay on Naruto's couch trying to sleep her pleading voice would once again wrap it's self around his mind forever tormenting him. Two Weeks had passed by and Sasuke's hope was dwindling. He had been surprised to find Ino, Tenten, and Hinata at the training grounds. Sakura had obviously been on a ANBU mission so why weren't they with her. He continually told himself after that, that her mission was with another ANBU team. However, there was always a little voice in the back of his head that told him that she was alone out there with no one to help her if she got into trouble. A month dragged by but to Sasuke it felt like a year. Tsunade had seemed gloomy and uncomfortable ever since Sakura's departure and this gave Sasuke an even worse feeling.

Two Months Gone By

Sasuke was in a terrible state. He didn't talk to anyone, no he didn't even 'Hn'. He hardly ate or slept. Everyone was worried about him, most of all Itachi and Madara. They constantly were seen talking to him. They tried to get him to eat more but it was no use. Without Sakura Sasuke was a lost soul.

By the end of Sasuke's six month probation Naruto was on the verge of hospitalizing him, but then salvation came, or not?

--

**I thought I would just get one out for you all I know it's short but I'm busy with summer classes and work. I really would like some reviews I feel very unsupported here. so please don't leave me hanging. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I got some lovely reviews that gave me support and I'm really busy right now. Thanks for the reviews and keep them up. **

--

Naruto was with Sasuke when they were summoned to Tsunade's office. They walked silently towards the Hokage tower. Ever since Sakura hadn't come back on schedule life had been miserable. She was three weeks late and everyone was in terrible moods. Naruto was never happy, Sasuke was even more emo (if that's possible), the girls were irritable and in pissy moods, and in turn the rest of the boys were just a silent as Naruto.

Just as they were coming up to the tower they encountered Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto sulkily.

"I was just summoned."

"And you're here on time?!" Naruto said in shock.

"It's urgent."

With that they all set off up the stairs together. The pace was slow but none of them had a problem with that. They were just to depressed to have enough energy to go at a normal pace. They didn't even bother knocking going into Tsunade's office. They stood in a strait line in front of Tsunade's desk. All their shoulders sagging. They noticed a stern strong man standing in the corner with a small petit woman sitting next to him. She was hunched over weeping quietly. The man was making no move to comfort her. The only noticeable thing, that they could see, about the woman was her hair. It was so blond it was white. The mad had red hair that was greatly streaked with grey.

"I've brought you all here to tell you something important" said Tsunade stiffly.

"Sakura Haruno was located earlier today" there was a shifting among Team Seven because they new this was going to get worse.

"She was in critical condition but is now stable, that is after several hours of medical attention."

"Can we see her?" asked Naruto.

None of them noticed the small breath released from Sasuke at hearing she was stable. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Yes, but let me warn you," Sasuke caught his breath again, what was there to warn against? "She has been brutally tortured and will most likely never be the same as she was before."

With a stern look Tsunade lead them out of the office. The entire walk to the hospital Sasuke was trying to prepare himself for the worst. They stopped out side room 707. Sasuke was surprised to see that the man and woman had fallowed them there. He was still just as somber as he was in the office and she was still crying. Taking a deep breath they entered Sakura's room.

Her back was to them. Her long pink hair splayed across the pillow. She was curled up almost in a fetal position. She was staring out the large hospital window that overlooked Konoha. She didn't turn when they opened the door. When they came to face her she didn't look any of them in the eye. For the first time in all their live they saw that Sakura Haruno, the hard headed, happy, lovable, kind girl, had been broken. She had no spirt or will power. There was no emotion, weather hate, love, or disinterest, in her eyes. Those once emotion ridden eyes were now empty. It was almost like on the mission she had lost herself. Once they realized this they had to leave. They couldn't bear seeing her like this, and they all blamed themselves.

Once they left the Man and woman went in. The woman had stopped crying but looked torn apart. No more than two minute later they heard weeping again.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"She was caught on her way back from her mission, by a highly dangerous group of ninja that were not supposed to be anywhere near her rout home. They tortured her and we think raped her." Tsunade said quietly.

Naruto gaped at her open mouthed and in shock. Kakashi slumped into a chair outside her door, and Sasuke stood their in shock.

"Sasuke when she is released from the hospital you are to live with her and make sure she does not harm herself in any way."

"What do you mean harm herself!? She wouldn't do that" Naruto asked Tsunade nervously.

"Her lack of communication and resistance to medical attention has proved that she is currently on a self destructive path. We need to help her in any way we can, do you understand me?"

They all nodded.

"Go home all of you" said Tsunade.

They all left. Sasuke went and collected his belongings from Naruto's and moved back into Sakura's. Naruto went to talk to Hinata to see if she could think of ways to help Sakura. And Kakashi, Kakashi just disappeared.

Back at Sakura's apartment Sasuke realized it had been a good thing he had been living with Naruto because her apartment felt far to empty without her. Lying on her bed he in-hailed her faded sent from the pillows. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to her. He new he couldn't have done anything, and yet he felt guilty still.

Sakura was discharged from the hospital. She was confined to bed rest for four days and then exempt from work. She would only have to leave her house to go to daily mental therapy sessions with Shizune.

Having Sakura back and living with him in her state, was extremely hard for Sasuke. When she wasn't their she wasn't their, but now she was back but she wasn't with them. Sasuke made sure to keep a keen eye on her when she was handling sharp objects. One of the hardest thing for Sasuke was not being able to touch her, not being able to wrap his arms around her when they slept. Whenever he merely brushed her she would flinch and recoil so sharply you would think he slapped her.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sakura sat in the thick lumpy leather chair, across from Shizune. This was her twentieth therapy session and the twelve week. The first ten sessions had been everyday for a week and three days, then when she still had not spoken they changed it to once a week. Sakura sat there counting the books on the shelves around the room. Shizune sat there staring at her expectantly. Sakura was bemused by the fact that Shizune could still hope that this session would be the break through one.

Shizune sighed "Sakura you can't stay quiet for ever. Do you any idea what it is doing to you? To the people who love you?"

Sakura snorted.

"Sasuke has been in here frequently." Shizune tried.

Sakura shrugged.

"He's very worried about you. Sakura if you open up for anyone open up for him. He's desperately in love with you."

Sakura rose a single eyebrow at Shizune and pursed her lips in disbelief.

"Sakura everyone can see it. When he looks at you next, look at his eyes. Trust me you'll see."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess that is the end of our session, I'll see you next week." Shizune smiled warmly.

Sakura just stood up and left. She hated that room, it was to claustrophobic. She could barely breath in their let alone speak. The huge book shelves, the desk and the two tiny windows were to overwhelming. On her way home she pondered what Shizune had said. There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with her. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. However he always seemed to there weather she wanted him or not.

Back at the apartment Sakura suddenly became aware of the fact that even if she made the tiniest of movements Sasuke would move too. It was like they were connected. As they ate dinner Sakura continually felt Sasuke's cold eyes on her. Every time she looked up she would meet Sasuke's ever watching eyes. She became uncomfortable under his hawk like stare.

Sakura never liked being the center of attention. When her siblings were alive she never did anything flashy or impressive to catch her parents eyes. She had merely accepted the fact that her parents favored the other two over her. She hadn't tried hard in the Academy or on Kakashi's team because she new that if her true talent had been shown her parent's would have been told. And then she would have been swept up into her parent's grasp. Her father training her to be the ultimate worrier princess like ninja, and her mother would have forced her into more of those terrible proper educate class that supposedly helped you catch suitable husbands.

It was on the couch, she was reading, when she had her first brake through. Sakura couldn't handle Sasuke's incessant stares. She leapt off the couch spun around and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she nearly yelled.

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me It's annoying."

Sasuke shrugged and returned to his book. With a string of profanities in several languages Sakura sat back down.

Several minutes later Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's shoulders slumped and shaking. Her face was in her hands and you could see tears dripping from in between her fingers. He slide silently across the couch until he was right beside her. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch he scooped her into his arms altogether. In return she clung to him hysterically. He slowly rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair in a soothing matter. Sasuke didn't know how long Sakura cried for but he did know she clung to him the whole time, and even fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke tucked her under her covers and went back to the couch and slept there as usual.

Sakura woke up surprised. She didn't remember going to bed, she only remembered crying and holding Sasuke. Sasuke! Sakura leapt out of bed and hurried into her living area. She saw Sasuke asleep on the couch. One of his arms was hanging off the couch, and the other was thrown over his eyes. The blankets were twisted and tangled around his legs.

Almost smiling Sakura continued to the kitchen. She started making breakfast for both of them. Sasuke woke to the smell of frying eggs, rice, and several other delicious foods. Sasuke entered the kitchen to see Sakura arraigning fried rice, eggs, and vegetables on two plates. She looked up and spotted him in the doorway. Sasuke could have sworn that though she didn't smile at him her eyes did. Then again he was a love sick man who would do anything for her. Breakfast went smoothly, but Sakura couldn't say that for the rest of the day.


	7. HELP!

Hey! so I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have had so much work lately and it doesn't look like it will be getting any better!

I would appreciate reviews by new and old readers with suggestions on any of the stories.

once again i'm really sorry!

reviews will help more the you know!

bye ^-^


End file.
